theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinji Hirako
Shinji Hirako -- sometimes known by his secret agent name Sinji -- is an idiot. No, really, he is. Personality Shinji's a little condescending, a little cocky, a little infuriating, a little flirty, but he is a good guy with relatively good intentions deep inside. He has his serious moments and his crazy/fail moments, but it all balances out in the end. It may not be evident sometimes, but he's very dedicated to those he considers his "friends" -- and he uses that term very loosely, usually. What he says and what he thinks aren't always the same, so inside he really cares even when he doesn't outright say it. He doesn't like seeing innocent people get hurt (especially if it's his fault), and he's always there to talk to -- not that he'd be of much use, but if someone wanted to tell him their life story, he'd listen (and maybe get bored halfway through, who knows, but it's the thought that counts). Contrary to popular belief, he is not as much of an ass as people think he is. Shinji isn't a very forceful guy, and will go easy on people if he needs to fight them and knows they can't take the heat. But Blondie doesn't give up easily, and is very driven, despite his lazy demeanor. History The city of Berum sits close to Shinji's heart, because that was where he was born. He resided in the city until he was thirteen, sneaking out of the house to spend his time with less than decent friends, getting into fights and pickpocketing whenever he felt the need to. Neither of his parents approved, and would scold him when they saw fit. And then tragedy struck his family a few months after turning thirteen. Their house caught fire from the kitchen, taking all their belongings and his mother to the ground. He'd escaped from the burning house just barely, almost on the brink of death. If Shinji had been a bad seed from the beginning, he cooled down a little after his mother's death -- which could've been his own, as well, had he not dragged himself out in time. In fact, he left his father to go off on his own, away from Berum and past the borders into Ivona, living wherever he could until he came across a military academy. Feeling he had nothing to lose, he enrolled, and spent a good few years training under the supervision of some outstanding professors. When graduation rolled around, Shinji was recommended to enlist in the army, and due to some connections, was able to pull a few strings after being part of a brigade for a time. He became a captain at 19, which was considered young for such a position, but his fighting skills and tactics proved him worthy of such a placement. This position, unfortunately, was short-lived. After being a captain for only two years, Shinji was caught in the midst of a wave of secret, underground experimentation by the hands of Sousuke Aizen. The results were devastating and almost cost him his life (for the second time), so along with a group of soldiers also infected, including his good friend Hiyori Sarugaki, he fled from the army and was forced to leave the city. His subsequent lifestyle was nomadic at best, and with these newly acquired "powers" as a result of the experimentation, Shinji andhis gang were left clueless as to where to go next. They trained themselves to channel their power, and learned how to keep it a secret, because if it was to become known that they were still alive, then headaches would probably ensue. They called themselves the Vizards. Luck seemed to be on Shinji's side when he had a chance encounter with the pirate ship 4423's captain. Being in the sky was probably his best bet at escaping the life he'd lived before, so taking his opportunity by the tail, he inquired about a position, and thus became a new member of the 4423's crew. Relationships Anthy Himemiya His girlfriend of about a year or so. They met on board The 4423. He's a little apprehensive about his relationship with her because he isn't comfortable trusting people so completely anymore, but after he went MIA from the 4423, he realized how important she was to him. Axel Harkin Hiyori Sarugaki A tiny pigtailed, freckled, monkey of a girl who he considers his best friend. He's the closest to her out of the Vizards, and he would do anything, even risk his own life, to protect her. She's like the little sister he never had, and makes his Big Brother Complex come out. Ichigo Kurosaki Muguruma Kensei Ugh, WHAT AN ASSHOLE. Okay, no, he isn't. As one of the Vizards, Kensei is one of Shinji's closer friends, despite how often they seem to disagree and snark at each other. Shinji likes to call him "Old man". And yes, he is entirely aware that its silver and natural. But who cares? Kensei also wore the pants to the wedding, and ran out when Shinji came up to the altar in a wedding dress. No, it really happened, you must believe me. Runaway groom at its best. Shinji chased him, of course. Yoruichi Shihouin Logs Boston Market: Home Style Illegal Goods → The 4423 hits the Boston Market, but Isako has her own reasons for bringing them there. New-age Training → After hearing about this new mission, Ammy decides to train, and invites the whole crew. Walking With A Ghost → The 4423 embarks on a recovery mission to ease their ship's debts. Skeletons In The Closet → A certain blond pays a late-night visit to the kitchen. Craft time! → Souji's making decorations for Long Night. Because he's a dork like that. Take It Like A Man → Two sick puppies join together in their misery and try to keep the other from insanity. And maybe do other things. Karma Is A Nasty Bitch → This is what happens when you piss off your feisty best friend. Pain. And lots of it. I've Got To Get These Dishes Dry → There are dishes. Someone must do them. Get On The Good Foot → Gorobei plans an outing, and he will behave. Run Like Hell → One person needs a tour, one is looking for a pair of blockheads, and someone else needs another very good ass kicking. It's Just A Question of Ti~me → It's a race against time as the crew of the 4423 tries to pillage as much as it can before the ship plunges to its doom, or someone comes to ruin their fun... I'm So Afraid That You'll Fly Away... → Hiyori and Shinji have a nice, non-violent, non-shouty conversation for once. An Apple A Day → It's that time again--Penelo and Mamma check out their fellow crew members and patch everyone up. Whether they like it or not. Spinning Out of Control → In the aftermath of the raid and a starting news report, a certain Quartermaster visits one of his favourite girls. Prison Blues → The 4423 goes to Candyland! Oh whoops, no, it's prison. Where Were You Last Friday Night? → Investigators interrogate the 4423 crew one by one. A Superhuman Heart Beats In Me → Blondes always have all the fun. The two head up to the crow's nest to be Not Serious and spend time together for the first time in what seems like weeks. You And I Have Memories → Shinji pays Anthy a visit. Because she needs visiting, obviously. We Need a Drink → After going through hell, Reno offers to buy a round or two of booze for anyone on the ship who wants it. But only two. You Can Use This More Than Me → A while back, Maxim discovered the dress and jewelry that Dimo bought for Anthy at the Boston Market. In an attempt to show that he can be trustworthy, Dimo gives said gift to someone else to give to her. Someone who he suspects might like Anthy a tiny bit... Now You're Spending Your Time... → The duo have a chat under the stars. Everything That I Held Back Then → Guess who finally shows his face again after so long. Things Fall Apart → Ghosts of the past are never quite as gone as you might think. Snack Time at the Daycare → The two 'children' finally meet face to face. Let's see how this goes. Portions For Foxes → fter Hiyori finds herself visiting the infirmary with flesh wounds from her spar with Jenka, her best friend comes to find her with wounds of another kind. What Don't Kill You Lets You Live → The winner of the race has been determined, so why not pay him a visit? Too Close To The Flame → A visit paid too late. (Or just in time?) Echoes In My Head → Someone is a moron and is withholding important news. So he goes to spill. This Sounded SO Much Easier When... → Team Fail thinks they got this all figured out. The crew of the 4423 has other ideas. I Don't Know Who You Think I Am → It's time for a hair showdown. I mean, a mission meeting. Love You... → Sometimes people need to spend some quality time together. There doesn't have to be another reason. Victoria II & 4423 Boarding Actions! → Sword Battaru and boarding actions. And If You've Made It Right You'll Know It → Shinji likes to...visit his girl. And shower her with his special brand of affection. But does she love this in the middle of her busy work day? Our Reason For Aiming... → Kensei's got a mighty load of 'splaing to do to Shinji. BIG DAMN HEROES TIME → The 4423 gets to play big damn heroes and save a town and a bunch of schoolchildren. Isn't that precious? There better be some kind of reward for this, I swear. Hold Your Breath And Count To Four → Long Night's coming, and someone isn't happy about it. I don't know about you, man... → Two fellow victims of Abuse by Loli run into each other, and share their woes. Devil In A Midnight Mass → Someone comes out to play, and it wants blood. The fabric of your flesh... → After the fight with Kensei, Shinji makes his way back to the ship alone, to the infirmary where Anthy is. Feel the darkness smiling... → The new pilot's looking for the infirmary, and officers to assign quarters. Time to learn his way around a new ship. Love Is Like A Stubborn Youth → It's time for the talk. Quotes/Trivia Quotes Trivia * Shinji's left-handed, but uses his sword most predominantly with his right hand. On the topic of his zanpakuto, he's can handle it very efficiently, almost like he puts no effort into wielding it. * He's good at writing things backwards pretty quick. Sometimes he writes stuff all mixed up just to fuck with people's heads. * He's really into jazz, so he really likes the sound of brass instruments. * His metabolism is fast, and that's why he's so thin. Metabolism, okay? Truth be told, he actually eats quite a bit, and carbs? Who cares. * Whenever Shinji transforms into his Vizard form, his mask looks almost like an Egyptian pharaoh's. * He's pretty quick on his feet, and has really good reflexes. * There's a piercing on his tongue that sometimes doesn't look like a piercing and sometimes more like a gaping hole in his tongue, but it's a piercing alright. Also has a bad habit of clicking the metal against the back of his teeth. * He is really, really lazy. * His Hollow still gives him nightmares. * Hates it when people lie to his face or don't mean what they say. * He isn't sure what he hates more -- tea or coffee. * Is an only child, but always wanted a little sister. * Not a huge fan of the cold, or of intense heat. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: He's a very private person, so anything the public knows is very limited. He doesn't even like to talk about where's he was born, and nobody but those in the army even know he was a soldier. SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: What happened in the army stays in the army. The entire Hollowfication process that drove the Vizards away remains only known to Aizen and his followers. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: Princess Shinji lol, no.